


Marne-la-Vallée, Warn the valley

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Blaine Winchester, Fluff and Crack, M/M, supergleeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergleeful : Sam,Dean (and Cas if you want) end up hunting something in Disneyland (Paris preferable don’t know how they got there but hey) and Klaine is there as well. (could be blaine winchester, kurtsiel, just klaine on vacation, your pick :)) I would love for them to experience Disney in all its glory while hunting something (and for sam and dean to make fun of the santa fé hotel since it looks literally like those stereotypical american motel rooms)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marne-la-Vallée, Warn the valley

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine Winchester = Blaine is the son of Dean Winchester and Castiel

"Dean ?"

Dean sighs heavily as he looks up from his dufflebag. “Yes, Castiel ?”

"Why are there tickets for Paris on the table ?"

"I wanted to eat me some Tarte Tatin," Dean says with a huff, as he returns to his packing.

Cas cocks his head to the side as he usually does when Dean confuses him and Sam bites his lower lip to keep from laughing at them - Kevin doesn’t have his control and laughs hard. “He’s teasing, Cas,” he says, standing up and putting his laptop in his bag. “Blaine needs us in Paris.”

"Demon ? Witches ? Lost tablet ?"

Dean peers at the angel over his shoulder, and his smirk is visible in his eyes.

"Possessed carousel."

—-

Let’s go to Paris for our honeymoon, Blaine had said.

Let’s sleep in a “magical place”, Blaine had said.

Let’s freak out at a half-undressed Tiana ends up with her eyes gouged out in the Haunted Mansion, Kurt hears now.

Oh, after five years in New York - including four of them being engaged to one Blaine Winchester-, he’s more than a little familiar with the supernatural world.

More than he really wants to be, but hey, Blaine is hot when he speaks Latin, so sue him!

"They’re coming to help us," Blaine whispers in his ear and Kurt suddenly realizes that not only are they back in their room, but he’s crying and losing it while Blaine rocks him back and forth on their bed.

"Your dads ?" he manages to blurt out before wiping his nose on Blaine’s sleeve - his husband has already changed to something more adequate for demon hunting (and to get reunited with his family, never underestimate the power of plaid).

Blaine nods and presses a kiss to his hair. “And the uncles too.”

That makes Kurt feel a little bit better - Sam and Kevin will know what to do; no that Blaine’s dads are incompetent, far from it, but the couple has a tendency to … lose their focus.

"I’ll go take a shower," he says, wiggling away from Blaine, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s jaw as he moves away.

When he returns from a much deserved shower, Blaine has his phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear while he furiously types away.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, Dad," he whisper-shouts, "how was I supposed to know that Asmodeus had decided to stay in France after the [Loudun problems](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Loudun_possessions) in the 15th century !” A moment of silence, and Kurt can hear one of Blaine’s fathers talking slowly on the other side of the receiver as he gets dressed, and then, “even for a king of demons, six centuries IS a long time, Dad !”

Kurt taps Blaine’s shoulder and the frown on Blaine’s face smoothes out as he looks up at him. “I’m going to see if there is a room for them all available,” he says quietly and Blaine beams at him.

"You’re amazing," he whispers back, before puckering his lips at Kurt, who shakes his head but still accepts to kiss him.

“ _Eww, son, I don’t need to listen to you get your mack on_ !” Dean shouts and Blaine chuckles, poking his tongue at the phone.

"I wish Pops was there," Blaine mumbles and Dean suddenly laughs before hanging up on him.

"Blaine, please be respectful to your father."

The couple jumps in surprise as Blaine’s angelic father appears in the room.

"Pops !" Blaine shouts, before rushing to his father’s side. "I hate when you do that," he mumbles in his shoulder and Kurt observes, as he always does since he found out about the unusual nature of Castiel Winchester, as the shadow of the wings seems to wrap around Blaine in protection.

Deciding to leave them alone, Kurt goes to their hotel recetion to negociate a room big enough for the four men.

The employee looks up in her computer, an embarrassed smile on her face when she tells him what is the only hôtel of the resort with free rooms.

Kurt tries to keep his smirk from becoming creepy as he nods for her to go ahead.

Oh, this is perfect.

—-

_The following morning_

"Are you kidding me ?"

Dean lets his bag drop on the floor, and Kevin slides against the wall, his laughter taking over. Sam is barely better, leaning against the doorframe with a bemused smile.

"You managed to book us a room that looks like a cheap motel in New Mexico ?"

Kurt nods, cocking an eyebrow at his father-in-law. “It was the only room available, Sir,” he says, sounding apologetic, but one look at Blaine’s amused face tells him that he didn’t fool him.

"At least we won’t get homesick," Dean finally sighs, taking his bag back and picking a bed. "I don’t care about you two, but Cas and I are taking the large bed," he adds, and Blaine suddenly looks paler.

Kurt is half-convinced he hears him muttering “don’t want to know, don’t want to know” to himself.

"Now, I don’t know about you, but I’m feeling up to a ride or two," Sam says and they all look at him with wide eyes.

"Are you nuts ?" Dean says and Blaine nods along, clearly agreeing with his father. "There are two major demons wandering in this place and you want to -"

"To fight the jetlag and wait until it’s dusk, since that demon doesn’t appear until then ?" Sam retorts, crossing his arms on his chest.

That’s why Kurt likes the tall (so tall, god !) man. He never loses sight of the important details.

—-

They do have fun.

It’s hilarious to see Cas completely unphased by the multiple loopings of Space Mountain but freaking out at the “Small World” ride.

It’s adorable to see Dean running after different characters like a little kid to get his picture with them - Kurt insists to take a picture of him and the girl who plays Rapunzel in the alley near Sleeping beauty castle : the resemblance is too uncanny to avoid.

It comes as no surprise to any of them that Kevin rushes to get to the Star Tours ride, but Kurt steals Blaine away for a walk in Alice’s Labyrinth.

They take advantage of the hedges to kiss as langorously as they can without being inappropriate, and Blaine takes a picture with the White Rabbit at the exit of the Labyrinth - ever since he met Kurt at the bottom of Dalton’s stairs with his pocket watch in hand, that has been his nickname.

Around 6pm, they all gather at a table of the Silver Spur Steakhouse, Dean and Blaine facing the window that gives them a perfect view of the Haunted Mansion (or Phantom Manor, according to the map Kevin is folding back from the table).

No one comments on Castiel’s Mickey Mouse ears as they eat.

—

Since he’s a demon king, they all expected Asmodeus to be extra tough to get through.

But his strength turned on him : his attack on the whole team’s sexual desires dissipates into smoke. As Kevin, completely immune to anything even remotely sexual, sprays the devil’s trap right behind him, he looks in confusion at Blaine, then at Castiel, before focusing on Dean. Kurt takes a step forward, placing himself in front of his father in law, and the demon recoils.

"Why … How ?" he stammers, eyes going wild as he can see that he’s powerless to confuse them and make them crumple.

"True love - cannot be twisted," Dean says, his voice strong. "Now, why don’t you tell us what you’re doing here ?"

The demon takes a step back, falling in the devil’s trap, and he sighs, as if disappointed in himself. “So many couple coming to that park for their honeymoon, I couldn’t stay away ! And so many wives refusing to walk away from their husband … I thought I had a chance with that girl, Tania, but she refused my offer as well ! How unfair is it ?” he whines and the six men look at each other with frowns and “can you believe that guy” looks on their faces.

When a flash surprises them from behind.

Castiel is the fastest and his eyes go wide. “Zeb ?”

The supernatural being that looks at them with as much contempt as one can manage when dressed as an employee of the park frowns at him. “It’s Zaebulon, brother,” he says in a monotone.

Castiel rolls his eyes at him before taking a defensive pose. “I should have known that you would be here,” he says between gritted teeth.

"Care to explain why ?" Dean asks, leaning forward to be close to his husband.

"Zeb here can never stay away from that one," Cas says, pointing at the archangel and then at the demon. "He helped him get away back in the 1640s, and now he wants to do it again, don’t you, _Zeb_ ?” he adds, snarling at the archangel.

Kurt looks at the demon, standing in the circle Kevin drew, and he recoils when his appearance shimmers, letting Kurt see his real appearance, the three heads scowling at him.

The archangel looks at them, his eyes darting to look at the demon with something akin to fondness. “How am I supposed to reign on Earth with my brethen at the end of times if there is no end of times ?” he simply comments, and they all let out heavy sigh.

It is becoming tiring, all those angels and beings that want to rule the Earth.

Zaebulon takes a step toward Kurt, targetting him as the weakest member of their team but takes his hand off Kurt’s vicinity, looking like he burned himself.

Castiel looks at his “brother’s” hand and then at Kurt, before letting out a relieved laugh.

Dean and Sam look at each other and Blaine takes a step closer to his father. “Pops, are you okay ?”

Castiel wraps an arm around Blaine’s shoulder and points at Kurt who doesn’t dare moving from his spot. “I just got confirmation of something I suspected ever since Kurt here entered our lives,” he says, his smile blindening.

"I kind of need you to develop that," Blaine and Dean say at the same time.

"Only one kind of person would be able to resist Zeb’s powers," Cas says, his eyes on the verge of glowing. "An heir from the only human who managed to enslave that one," he adds, nodding toward Asmodeus, busy filing his nails.

Blaine’s resemblance with his Dad in that moment is pretty amazing, but Kurt needs his in-law to get to it.

"Kurt here is a direct descendant of King Solomon, probably by his mother," Castiel finally reveals, and Zaebulon rolls his eyes.

"Fuck."

"And since they’re linked," Castiel continues, "if Kurt kills Asmodeus, Zaebulon will vanish - for a good, what, hundred years ?"

"More or less, yep," Asmodeus peeps out, seemingly not worried about being killed.

"Kurt, if you wouldn’t mind," Dean says, holding up the Colt as Blaine takes a step sideways to stand next to Kurt.

"I’ll say the exorcism," he whispers in Kurt’s ear and Kurt cocks the gun.

"You’re so going to get fucked once we’re done," he whispers back, taking aim.

"That’s the plan," Blaine says with a wink before reciting the Latin words.

Seeing Asmodeus explode in firey dust while Zaebulon melts away in ashes before pulling Blaine back in their hotel room and fuck him every way possible until the morning may not have been what Kurt had in mind for his honeymoon, but it’s probably his fondest memory of their stay in the Park.

That, and Castiel with the Mickey Mouse ears.


End file.
